


Movie

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka wants to watch the movie.  Unfortunately, not everyone else wants that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoXK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DracoXK).



** Movie **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. Junior Mints is a registered trademark and are used in this piece solely for entertainment value. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece and it is not the author’s intent to encourage any sales of any products._

 _Summary: Iruka wants to watch the movie. Unfortunately, not everyone else wants that._

 _Author’s Note: Written for DracoXK. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 21 December 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Iruka was pointedly NOT LOOKING. This, of course, did not mean that he was not plotting the demise of a certain _somebody_ who keep _wasting_ perfectly good Junior Mints by FLICKING them at the _back of his head_.

He was here to _watch_ his movie and he would _not_ be distracted by a stupid moron who couldn’t just GO AWAY!

And the previews had barely begun.

Iruka gritted his teeth. He would _not_ give that IDIOT the satisfaction of seeing him explode. He was going to be _calm_ and _rational_. And he was not going turn around!

It’s what the ass wanted, anyhow, and if Iruka could deny the bastard that little thing, then damn it, he was going to!

Until something hit the back of his head with a solid _TWACK_!

That most _definitely_ was NOT a Junior Mint.

Iruka twitched and rubbed the back of his head, getting ready to throw of his self-restraint out of the window. Before he could do much more than that, a low voice drawled in his ear. “Fancy that. Kohona’s most respectable teacher not only watching an _Icha Icha_ movie, but stealing my autographed special edition as well? Tsk tsk!”

“Hatake, if you don’t go away in the next three seconds,” Iruka quietly gritted out, “You’re going to be losing more than just your sanity.”

“So _domineering_ ,” Kakashi breathed across Iruka’s ear, suddenly not leaning over the seat any more and practically in Iruka’s lap. “I don’t suppose that you’ll have any time later to discuss… _herpetology_ , would you? I have some… _books_ you might find interesting.”

Iruka tried to put a kunai in the Copy Ninja’s thigh without taking his eyes from the screen. He had paid good money to watch this movie and he had picked an hour when there would less people around so he could enjoy it more. He was _not_ going to let some desperate jounin get in the way of him seeing it!

For being such a genius, Kakashi missed the subtle hint. He didn’t leave or shut up, even after the soda being dumped in his lap, the sharp elbow to the gut, the changing of seats, the explosive tags around Iruka, or cayenne pepper in the eyes.

It wasn’t until Iruka punched Kakashi into next week that he shut up and left. Granted, it was because he had hit the wall and was probably unconscious, but Iruka figured that those were minor details. At least now he could enjoy his movie in peace.

He _really_ wished Kakashi would stop thinking that getting punched in the face was a form of flirting.

_x Fin x_


End file.
